One Piece
by vincent-valentine95
Summary: One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece One Piece
1. Chapter 1

One Piece

Kap 1

Det var en fin, solig dag i Fushia byn. Mihawk var ute och lekte i parken, han hade mycket trå plötsligt kom Zoro springande mot honom.

"Mihawk, Mihawk!" Ropade han högt. han viftade med armarna i luften, han var hög röd i ansiktet.

"Vad är det för fel på dig, ungjävel! Vad skriker du för?." Sa Mihawk lite irriterat.

"Kolla, jag har fått pengar, vi kan gå och köpa glass!"

"Ja! Glass!"

Zoro och Mihawk sprang ner till den lilla kiosken och köpte varsin glass. Dom köpte tre kulor var, Zoro köpte en vanilj och två choklad. Mihawk köpte två choklad och en jordgubb. Dom gick en bit i parken tills dom hittade en bänk.

"Var din glass god Zoro?" Frågade Mihawk med ett leénde.

"Ja då." Zoro log tillbaks.

När dom satt där och njöt av sina glassar, kom Sanji gående.

"PAPPA!" Ropade Zoro högt.

"Jasså, där är du, vi ska gå hem nu Zoro."

Zoro tog ett sista bet av sin glass, sedan tog han Sanjis hand och så började dom gå hemmåt.

"Hej då Zoro! Ses på dagis på måndag."

"Ah, hej då."


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece

Kap 2

Då var det mångad. Zoro var på väg till dagis, han gick hand i hand med sin mamma Robin. Zoro älskade sin mamma. Han tyckte att hon hade det finaste leéndet i hela byn.

"Jag undrar vad vi ska göra på dagis idag." Zoro log och tittade på sin mamma.

"Ja du. Jag tror det blir något kul som du kan berätta för pappa när han hämtar dig sen i eftermidda." Robin log och klappade Zoro på huvudet. Zoro gillade sin pappa mycket, han tyckte att han hade den coolaste pappan i hela byn.

"Äntligen!" Zoro släpte Robins hand och sprang fram till dagisets grind."Mamma, mamma! Skynda dig!"

"Ja, ja Zoro. Jag kommer" Robin små sprang till grinden och öppnade den.

Dom gick till ytterdörren och gick in.

"Hej, Robin."

"Hej, Vivi. Jag ska bara lämna Zoro"

"Okej. Kommer du och hämtar honom sen med?"

"Ne, det är Sanji som gör det. Hej då Zoro, mamma ska gå nu."

Zoro hoppade upp i famnen på Robin, och kramade henne. Hon snurrade runt honom i luften.

"Hej då mamma." Zoro vinkade på henne när hon gick ut ur dörren. Hon gick hem och började städa. Då kände hon sig komstig, och allt började snurra runt. Hon kolapsade och föll ihop på golvet.

Några timmar senare hämtade Sanji Zoro på dagis.

"Kom nu tuffing. Vi ska hem."

"Pappa! Vänta, jag ska bara ta på mig min jacka."

Zoro tog på sig sin jacka och tog sin pappas hand, så gick dom hem. På vägen hem berättade Zoro vad han hade gjort på dagis.

"Pappa. Vet du vad ja gjorde!"

"Ne, vad har du gjort för skoj? Låt pappa få veta."

"Jag slog Usopp i ansiktet. Tur för han att inte Mihawk var där! Han var sjuk idag."

"Ne, Zoro. Vad har mamma och jag sagt om att slåss?"

"Men han bad om det!" Zoro tittade på sin pappa.

"Sluta med det där, jag kan inte vara arg på dig när du tittar på mig så där. Det är fusk."

"Men jag slog inte det hårdaste, jag ville inte skada honom för mycket."

"Undra vad din mamma kommer att säga."

Zoro tittade ner i marken.

"Vet inte. Vi får väll vänta och se."

Dom båda började skratta, och så gick dom resten av vägen hem i tysthet. När dom kom hem gick dom in i hallen.

"Älskling, vi är hemma nu."

"Mamma!"

Ingen av dom fick ett svar. Sanji sprang runt i huset.

"Robin! Svara då!" När han kom in i vardagsrummet stannade han upp. Robin log på golvet.

"Robin!" Han satte sig och la henne i sitt knä.

"Robin, vakna! Men vakna då för helvete!"

"Mamma." Zoro stog i dörröpningen. "Mamma!" Han började gråta. Sanji la Robin i soffan och så ringde han 112.

Zoro stod fortfarande i dörren och grät. När Sanji hade ringt, gick han fram till Zoro och kramade honom.

"Det kommer att ordan sig gubben, det blir bra ska du se."

"Pappa!"

Zoro kramade sin pappa hårt. Sanji visste inte vad han skulle säga. Efter tio minuter ringde det på dörren. Sanji lyffte upp Zoro, och gick till dörren. Han väntade några secunder innan han öppnade. Det var docktorn. Sanji visade honom in i vardagsrummet där Robin låg på soffan.

"Snälla, hjälp henne."

"Ta det lungt. Jag ska göra vad ja kan."

Sanji gick ut med Zoro i köket och satte sig vid köksbordet. Han satt där tyst och krama Zoro.

"Pappa, jag vill ha en kaka."

"Okej." Sanji log mot Zoro och reste sig upp och hämtade en kaka åt honom. "Här"

Zoro satt i Sanjis knä och åt på sin kaka. Sanji satt fortfarande och krama honom. Efter 30 minuter kom docktorn in i köket.

"Nå. Vad är det för fel på henne!"

"Hon värkar ha varit sjuk väldigt länge. Så nu är hon allvarligt sjuk."

"Men du kan väll fixa det!"

"Jag vet inte säkert, vi får ge det lite tid. Men jag kommer tillbaka om en vecka."

Sanji följde docktorn till dörren. Han stängde efter honom. Han vände sig om och såg att Zoro stod i köks dörren.

"Ta det lungt Zoro, mamma kommer att klara sig." Sanji lyfte upp Zoro.

"Ska vi se på film. Vi kan gå och hyra en."

"Ja!"

Sanji små log och släppte ner Zoro som sprang och tog på sig sina skor, och jacka. Sanji hämtade sin plånbok och tog sedan på sig sina skor och sin jacka. Såg ick dom in till byn för att hyra film. När dom var i film affären gick dom runt och kollade på olika filmer. Efter ett tag hade dom hittat en komedi film. Dom gick till kassan och betalade. När dom hade gått ut fråga Sanji Zoro om dom skulle köpa godis till filmen.

"Ja, mot mataffären!"

Sanji skrattade till och följde efter Zoro som skuttade på trotoaren.

När dom hade köpt godiset och var på väg hem gick Zoro och höll Sanji i handen. Dom gick och små skämtade med varandra.

Fortsättning följer


End file.
